


近岸浅滩

by Southy



Category: RPS
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 13:06:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16893174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Southy/pseuds/Southy
Summary: we born this way





	近岸浅滩

近岸浅滩（二）

（二）  
去年那一遭，宋走音是被彭袁媛的警卫员带出来的。警卫员说：“首长让我转告您，中国民族乐坛后起之秀众多，该多给她们机会，锻炼锻炼。”  
宋走音说好我会多多提携孩子们的请首长放心。  
警卫员嘴角抽了抽：“首长的意思我带到了，您多保重。”转身走了。  
宋走音正纳闷：什么呀，不温不火的带了这么一句话，又没个所以然来。

有次问王英，我是不是挡着小年轻的路了？  
王英一巴掌拍在宋走音肩上：美人儿别多想，你的声乐道路才走了十分之一不到呢！走走走看春晚礼服去！  
结果正式彩排才知道，导演组就没打算让她穿礼服上。别说礼服了，连伴舞都没，美其名曰换种感觉。

年后去金老师家上课，结束后在楼道里被吕大熊拉住了。  
“你不拉着也也拉我做什么？”宋走音一脸警惕，宁拆一座面不拆一段婚，吕大熊和也也拉拉扯扯半辈子还没修成正果，要再吃个醋的自己不成千古罪人了。  
“你和彭姐怎么回事儿啊，昨儿彭姐打电话给我说明天和我一起来金老师家，听说你要来上课就说不来了。小走，作为同门，我们要和大师姐友好相处。大师姐作为总团团长，平时也对我们海团关爱有加……”  
“打住打住，我不知道啊。”宋走音表示看不懂。  
警卫员正好等在楼道里：“走同志，首长有请。”

走到车里，还没等警卫员拉开车门，车门自己开了。  
“小宋。”彭袁媛沉着一张脸。  
宋走音满心疑惑也只好乖乖坐上去。  
“春晚我看了，唱得不错。”  
“谢谢首长鼓励，我会继续努力进步的。” 宋走音觉得她的彭姐自从当了团长之后说话越来越难懂了。  
彭袁媛沉默了好一会儿。  
“你又叫我首长了。”宋走音从彭袁媛的语气中听到了，痛心？  
“彭姐，我……”  
“我不是因为你来才和大熊说我不来的。”彭袁媛自顾自的说到。  
“？？？啊？我听不懂。”今天怎么大家都奇奇怪怪的。  
彭袁媛愣了一下，突然笑了。  
“彭姐你笑什么？”  
“没什么，就是想起了从前，想起了从前我们一起在密云的日子。”彭袁媛偷偷观察宋走音的表情。“那时候我也经常哒哒哒说很多，思维跳跃，你就呆呆地跟我说‘彭姐你真该去当主持人，我没听明白’。”  
宋走音低下了头。她整个人躲在阴影里，看不清表情。  
好一会儿，才听她低低地说：“彭姐，我把那套房子买下来了。本来在我名下的，姐夫回京后我就转到我妹妹名下了。”  
“对不起，彭姐。如果对你造成困扰，我这就转手。”宋走音吸吸鼻子，有点委屈。去年出来之后，她第一时间就去了房子里。看到床底下盒子里的东西一样都不缺，才放下心。  
她突然感觉到熟悉的气息包裹住了自己。彭袁媛伸手把她揽到怀里：“不要紧的，你喜欢就留着吧。”  
“以后你的路不会像现在这么好走了，你要做好准备。”半晌，彭袁媛开口。  
“会不能出来唱歌吗？”  
“可能会。”  
“彭姐总是骗人。”宋走音挣脱彭袁媛自己坐好。

曾经在密云的时候，黄昏，彭袁媛和宋走音并排站在阳台上。夕阳把水面染成金色，远山翠色叠嶂。近岸有一束鲜花，被浪打向岸边，又被浪卷走。  
“彭姐，我们能一直唱下去么？唱到唱不动为止。”宋走音看着那束花，一眨不眨。  
“会的。等到我80岁你76岁的时候，我们还要一起唱歌。”  
“好，到时候我们一起唱《在希望的田野上》。”

几年前，某场大型晚会之后，彭袁媛拉着宋走音去了附近的小酒馆。  
宋走音正奇怪彭袁媛怎么拉着她去吃酒，不是不让她在外面喝酒的么。  
彭袁媛突然说：“可能我要离开和舞台了。”  
“彭姐不是说要把一生献给舞台吗？”宋走音想都没想就背出了彭袁媛的歌词。  
“不仅是舞台，或许，每个人都在与生命中遇到的人渐行渐远。就像浅滩近岸的花束一样，永远无法靠近。”宋走音第一次在彭袁媛脸上看到迷茫。  
“那……”宋走音闷闷地点了点头：“之前我们说好到八十岁一起唱歌的。”  
“这几年，你发展的很好，我也替你高兴。”  
那天，是宋走音认识彭袁媛以来，第一次看见她喝醉酒。  
从那之后，彭袁媛的演出越来越少，连百花也不上台了。

 

“不唱歌也不要紧的，你可以试着带带学生。就算没有卷入zz，也不一定能唱到八十岁，啊。”彭袁媛看宋走音情绪低落，轻声安慰到。  
“彭姐，明年这个时候，我们还能见面吗？”宋走音突然抬起头。“肯定是不能了。明年这个时候，彭姐已经是gm了吧。我是个不光彩的人，挪用军费，还和前一任领导班子有关系……”  
“瞎说什么呢！什么挪用军费，那是军委拨款，总团几个老团长都在场见证的！前一任领导班子和你有什么关系，要说关系，我看你和下一任领导班子关系更大。”彭袁媛看着眼前人眼睛里的亮光一点点暗淡下去，一时气急，口不择言。  
宋走音明显被吓懵了，好一会儿才反应过来：“彭姐你瞎说什么呢！这车里有行车记录仪什么的吗？”  
“是我糊涂了。你放心，我来之前把GPS都卸了，我和警卫员都没带手机。”

“你今天去见她了？”回到家，男人坐在沙发上，目光犀利。  
“没有，我到老师家的时候她走了一会儿了。”彭袁媛边换鞋子边说。

这一年，恰逢总团成立60周年。这也是彭袁媛最后一次上台了。  
演出当天，宋走音托朋友买了一张二楼的票，一个人偷偷去看了。  
彭袁媛的第一首歌曲，是她的成名作，《在希望的田野上》。这也是宋走音第一次听到的彭袁媛的歌曲。

在那个偏僻的小山村，任何带电的器具都是稀罕物。宋走音十四岁的一天，妈妈托人从外头的集市上带回来一盒磁带，盒子上写了几个字：“彭袁媛《在希望的田野上》”。宋走音把磁带翻来覆去听了无数遍，那是她第一次知道，原来能有人唱歌这么好听。

第二首歌是《谁不说俺家乡好》，这是彭袁媛最喜欢的一首歌，也是宋走音最喜欢的一首歌。曾经，在人迹罕至的密云水库边，她们一起唱着这首歌。花舌需要长时间的练习，宋走音的花舌打的不怎么好，而彭袁媛则是同门里花舌打的最好的学生。所以彭袁媛拉着宋走音练声的时候，就教她打花舌。一个愿意教，一个乐意学，没过多久宋走音的花舌就打的和彭袁媛一样好了。

等听到第三首歌的时候，宋走音已经悄悄落泪了。  
三首歌，唱尽了那人风光无限的前半生，也迎来了全然不同的后半生。  
曾经有人问过她，你是不是不唱歌就难受？她说不是。但是，彭袁媛是，她知道。  
她想起密云水库边唱歌时神采飞扬的彭袁媛，午夜小酒馆里因为以后可能不能唱歌而酩酊大醉的彭袁媛，双拥后台肩负无数压力还要给自己通风报信的彭袁媛。  
泪水爬满了宋走音的脸颊。不知不觉，她认识她三十年了。三十年沧海桑田，听歌的人如今也唱歌了，唱歌的人却不能再唱了。她怨恨过，气恼过，最终也不过是在脑海里做无用功。  
彭袁媛唱完后，宋走音悄悄起身离开了。

 

注：这里的“三十年”是从走音第一次听花花的歌开始算。


End file.
